wispsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeena
Zeena is one of the primary antagonists in Sonic Lost World. She is a Zeti and a member of the Deadly Six. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zeena and the other Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor with his Cacophonic Conch until Sonic the Hedgehog got rid of the conch, which led to Zeena and the others rebelling against Eggman and taking control of his forces. After that, Zeena went with Zavok's plans to make her and the other Deadly Six stronger with Eggman's Extractor while destroying the Earth, but was defeated by Sonic. Many years prior to Sonic Lost World, Zeena was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group. Shortly before the events of Sonic Lost World, Zeena and the other Deadly Six met Dr. Eggman, who used a Cacophonic Conch to enslave them. Now forced to work for Eggman, Zenna began begrudgingly assisting Eggman in his latest scheme for world domination by capturing the animals Eggman needed to build an army of Badniks to take over the world. When Eggman returned to his factory after an attempt to kidnap more animals, Zeena was present when Eggman showed her and the other Deadly Six how to make Badniks and when he revealed his intention for her and the other Deadly Six to help defeat Sonic the Hedgehog. She later then witnessed Zazz take off to fight Sonic. Later on, Zeena was with Eggman and the other Deadly Six in Windy Hill where they were found by Sonic, and Zeena was introduced to Sonic by Eggman along with the rest of the Deadly Six. When Eggman then left Zazz to finish Sonic, Zeena and the remaining Deadly Six left with Eggman. Following that, Zeena and the others resumed gathering animals for Eggman. However, the animals they got were deemed underwhelming by Eggman, and Zeena and the other Deadly Six were subjugated by the Cacophonic Conch when Zavok spoke up. Some time later in Desert Ruins, Zeena and the other Deadly Six were scolded by Eggman for their failures and were exposed to the Cacophonic Conch's sounds again as punishment. However, Sonic then appeared and knocked the conch away. Now free to use their powers, Zeena and the other Deadly Six took control of Eggman's Badniks and used them to attack everyone present, and managed to force Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Sonic and Tails to flee. Now free, Zeena and the other Deadly Six took control of Eggman's operations on the Lost Hex, but Sonic still opposed them. Soon after, Zeena went with Zavok's ongoing plan to destroy the Earth with Eggman's Extractor and use the energies that it harnessed to make herself and the other Deadly Six stronger, which in turn would kill Eggman as punishment for their enslavement. A while later, Zeena was polishing her nails in the base, when Zavok arrived and asked her why she was still there, to which she replied that she was taking her own time to get ready. However, after Zeena had been told by Zavok that she was the only one he trusted to be fast, smart and pretty enough to beat Sonic, she was persuaded to get going. After departing, Zeena faced Sonic in Frozen Factory, but was defeated. Later on, as Zeena was minding her own business and applying nail polish, she found Sonic arriving again, and she told him that he ruined her nail art during their fight. As first, Zeena was pleased when Sonic seemed to apologize to her, but was infuriated when turned out that he was mocking her, and escaped to begin a new fight with him. When Sonic caught up to Zeena, she fought Sonic again, but was defeated once more. Later on, Zeena and the other Deadly Six set up a trap to capture Sonic so they could turn him into a robot in their service. When the trap returned with Sonic seemingly caught it, however, Zeena discovered that they had instead caught Tails. She then found Zor arriving, who tried to tell them that they had failed to capture Sonic, to which Zeena and the others replied that they already knew. Later on, Zeena confronted Sonic with Zavok and Zor when Sonic made his way through Lava Mountain, where they revealed that they had seemingly turned Tails into a robotic servant. As Sonic furiously threatened them for this, Zeena told Sonic that he would be happy serving them. When Sonic refused that, Tails was ordered to kill Sonic, but Zeena was caught off guard and forced to retreat when Tails attacked them, having only pretended to be their robotic slave. After that, Zeena faced Sonic in combat, but even with her strength enhanced by the energy from the Extractor, she was defeated. Following that, Zeena presumably escaped Lava Mountain and left for an unknown location. Category:Females Category:Deadly Six Category:Sonic Lost World Category:Villains